Happy New Year
by NikkiB1973
Summary: I needed a break from all the angst of my other stories, so I wrote this humorous short story. I hope you enjoy it. Jake might just get a happy new year after all...set sometime in Eclipse AU.


**Happy New Year**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-hey everyone. I all hope you had a happy new year. I needed a break from all the angst in my other stories, so I wrote this humorous short story. I hope you like it. Nikki :) **_

Bella answered the door to find Jacob standing on her doorstep. He gave her a sheepish smile. "Can we talk?" He asked hopefully.

"Is there any point?" Bella replied as she gave a nervous glance behind her.

"Is he here?" The smile slipped from Jacob's face to be replaced with a frown. "Does he never leave you alone for one second?"

Bella sighed and stepped out onto the porch, closing the door after her. She knew that Edward could hear everything that was being said but it gave her the illusion of privacy. She had to admit that she hardly had any these days. "This is what caused our row in the first place." She whispered.

Jacob dug his hands in the pockets of his jeans as he tried to control his anger. He had come to make up, not start another argument. "Alright I get it. It's new years eve, Bells. I would like to spend some time with my best friend. Come to La Push for a while, please?"

Bella had always been a sucker for Jacob's dark brown eyes. She hesitated for a second before glancing back at the door. "We'll have to go now then."

His eyes brightened at that piece of news. He held out his hand to Bella and she took it automatically. Jacob led her over to the Rabbit which was parked across the street, he noticed that Bella kept darting nervous glances back at the house. "Why didn't you tell the bloodsucker you were coming with me?" He asked curiously.

Bella gave him a weak smile. "Believe me it's just easier this way."

Jacob just shrugged, not caring that Bella was abandoning her beloved to spend time with him. He took it as a good sign. He opened the passenger door for her and helped her to get comfortable. As he leaned across to pull the seat belt over her, Bella batted his hands away. "Jeez Jake, I can put my own seat belt on."

He grinned at her as two spots of red appeared on her cheeks. "I knew that would piss you off." He crowed happily.

"You can be so weird at times." Bella snapped her seat belt on and shook her head at him as he got in the driver's side.

"I'm not the one super glued to a Popsicle." Jacob retorted as he switched on the engine.

"I am not super glued to him." Bella crossed her arms in annoyance. "He is just very..."

"Clingy." Jacob suggested as he pulled away.

"No, he's pr..."

"Domineering."

"No."

"Controlling."

"Jake will you stop insulting E..."

"The Popsicle. Actually I like that new nickname, bloodsucker and leech was getting old." Jacob said cheerfully.

"You are so infuriating at times. Edward never insults you." Bella stated pompously.

Jacob snorted with laughter. "What's with all the references to dogs then?" He reminded her.

"Dog isn't an insult." Bella said dismissively. "I love dogs."

"And wolves." Jacob howled, nearly steering the Rabbit off the road as he did so.

Bella clutched onto the edge of her seat. "Says the guy who drives a rabbit. Did you know that they are the wolves natural prey?"

"Lucky you're not a rabbit then." Jacob glanced at her and grinned.

Bella couldn't help but return it. "You are such an ass. Why are we friends again?"

"Because it's the first step toward lovers." Jacob quipped, he roared with laughter again as Bella's skin flushed a dull red. She huffed in annoyance and didn't say another word until they reached La Push.

* * *

Bella followed Jacob into the familiar red house. She loved it here, it was so peaceful and safe. She never felt like anything was threatening her, that was until today. Her mouth was open as she began to speak but closed again when she saw the ring of eyes staring at her. The whole pack was sitting and lounging around in Jacob's living room.

"Took you long enough." Leah complained as she strode over and caught Bella by the arm. "We'll be back in an hour. Don't eat all the food."

There was a chorus of denials. "As if we would." Seth said to his sister as he discreetly put the muffin back he had nicked from the pile on the table.

"We weren't that long." Jacob retorted as he pushed Quil out of his seat and took his place.

"Hey, dude." Quil yelled out as he hit the floor.

"It's my house." Jacob laughed at his friend.

Bella was completely confused. Leah Clearwater had a strong grip on her arm and there was no escaping her. "What's going on?"

Leah rolled her eyes. "I have had the unfortunate job of getting you ready. Come on girl, I see I have a lot of work to do. We'll leave these idiots to get everything ready for later."

"Everything ready?" Bella echoed her. She turned her head to look at Jacob, who was grinning at her broadly, obviously enjoying her discomfiture. "Jake?"

"See you later, honey. Do as Lee says and you'll be fine." He gave her a cheeky wink.

"But..." Bella protested as Leah tugged on her arm and pulled her out of the house.

* * *

Seth eyed the food greedily. He was starving, having so much delicious smells under his nose was destroying his self control. He glanced covertly around him, Emily and Kim were preoccupied with arranging the tables, putting stupid little place mats and doilies everywhere, as if any of the pack cared about decorations. Sam was barking orders at the others, he had Embry, Quil and Jacob hard at work piling more wood onto the already huge bonfire. Paul and Jared were arguing over where to put the drink. Everyone had their attention on other things. He was safe. Seth reached a trembling hand out toward the chocolate cake, his fingers had just sunk into the soft sponge when a hand shot out of nowhere and hit him around the back of the head.

"Leave the food alone, Seth." Rachel stood behind him, hands on hips. "Go and help the others."

Seth sloped off, a blush adorning his cheeks as he plotted other ways to get at the food.

* * *

Bella sat in front of the mirror, her brown eyes wide and her mouth clamped shut. Leah stood behind her, yanking a brush through her thick hair. "Do you ever comb this mop, girl?" She snapped.

"Well I..."

"I told you not to speak." Leah reminded her, as she pulled on a particularly hard tangle.

"Ouch..." Bella reached up a hand but Leah's glare made her put it back in her lap.

"I don't know, just because I'm female I get stuck with this crap." Leah rambled on as she parted Bella's hair into three sections and began to braid it expertly.

"But what is all this for?" Bella asked desperately, not having a clue what was going on. Leah had practically ordered her to be quiet after she had fired one question after another at the girl.

"You'll soon see." A sly smile crossed Leah's lips as she finished braiding Bella's hair.

"Right." Bella looked in the mirror and studied her reflection. She had to admit Leah had done a good job with her hair. The long strands had been woven into a beautiful plait that fell down over one shoulder. Leah had pulled out some of Bella's hair to frame her face.

"Now for the make up." Leah pulled out some mascara and waved it in front of Bella's face, nearly poking her eye out.

Bella grimaced as Leah set to work.

* * *

"How did you get Bella away from the leech?" Embry asked with interest as they took a break from building up the bonfire.

Jacob looked over at Sam who was yelling at Seth about control; their pack brother had been caught red handed stealing a batch of cookies that Kim had made. "It was easier then I expected really. I knocked, asked her to come and she did."

"Wow that was easy. I thought she would have put up a bit of a fight." Embry mused. "Oh well at least you got her here."

"Yeah and she won't ever be leaving again after tonight." Jacob said confidently.

Embry laughed. "Yeah, how could anyone resist the Black charm?"

Jacob leaned back on his elbows. "Well she has managed to resist so far, but I sense a change, Em. I'm sure she is finally tiring of the bloodsucker's controlling ways. She hasn't said so out loud, but I know her inside and out."

"Are you still going to tell her the truth tonight, Jake?" Embry asked his friend curiously.

"She deserves to know." Jacob watched as Seth began to run down the beach. Sam had ordered him to do one hundred laps to work off the food he had taken. "Then it's up to her."

Embry punched Jacob lightly on the shoulder. "It will work out dude."

Jacob's expression showed his worry. "I hope so. I really do."

* * *

"I am not wearing that." Bella finally put her foot down.

Leah smirked at her as she held up the dress. "At last she shows some backbone. Too late girlfriend, you're wearing it."

"It's too short. Tribal women did not wear stuff like that." Bella crossed her arms and smiled smugly at Leah.

"This isn't tribal wear. This is for a new years fancy dress party." Leah slapped a hand over her mouth as she realized she had slipped up.

"Fancy dress party?" Bella said in shock. "Jake brought me here for a party."

"Yes, what's the big deal?" Leah asked as she handed the dress to Bella.

"But I was only supposed to be staying here for a short visit. Ed..."

Leah narrowed her eyes. "Are you really going to let Jake down? On new years eve?" She demanded.

Bella backed away slightly as she held the flimsy dress in her hands. "I need to make a call." She said quickly.

"The phone's in the hall. You have five minutes to make your excuses to the leech. Then you need to get dressed so we can go."

"Okay." Bella ran from the room and headed over to the phone, dreading having to deal with Edward.

* * *

"Leah said an hour." Jacob muttered to Embry as they waited. "It's been nearly two."

"You know Lee." Embry said with a smile.

"Well you certainly do." Jacob gave his friend a sideways glance.

"Uh huh." Embry's smile grew wider. "She definitely keeps me on my toes."

"I'm happy for you, Em." Jacob told his friend. "You're good for each other."

"Thanks." Embry peered into the darkness. "They're coming, Jake."

Jacob looked over to where Embry was pointing. He could hear Bella's voice, she was begging Leah to slow down. "Shall we?" He challenged Embry.

"Hell yeah." Embry sprinted over to the girls, Jacob hot on his heels.

Bella was out of breath, she couldn't keep up with Leah's long strides and she was feeling the cold. The short dress did nothing to keep the chill off. Suddenly Jacob and Embry came barreling out of the darkness. Bella's world was suddenly turned on it's head as Jacob swept her up in his strong arms and lifted her over his shoulder. She heard Leah yelling as Embry did the same to her. The boys tore off back to the beach, laughing and congratulating themselves.

* * *

Bella stared in wonder at the huge bonfire. It lit up the whole beach, throwing off immense heat as she stood in front of it. "Wow, you built this?"

"Yeah...well I had a little help." Jacob was doing his best not to stare at Bella's bare legs. Leah had dressed her in some type of tribal dress, although it was a lot shorter then any his ancestors would have worn. She had braided Bella's long hair and made her up face. The make up made Bella's beautiful brown eyes seem larger then ever.

"This is amazing Jake." Bella said as she continued to look around the beach. There were three tables piled high with food. Emily and Kim must have been slaving for days to make so much. Jared had brought along his expensive sound equipment; loud music was blaring from the tall speakers. She noticed Seth hovering near the head of one of the tables, his eyes were riveted on the huge chocolate cake that was the centerpiece. A giggle escaped her lips as she watched Sam come up behind Seth and cuff him on the back of the head as the young boy reached for the cake.

"What's so funny?" Jacob asked her in amusement. Bella's face was glowing.

"Seth just got caught." Bella waved a hand over in his direction.

"Again?" Jacob smirked as he watched his pack brother set off along the beach. Sam had ordered him to do more laps. "That boy never gives up."

"Neither do you." Bella said softly.

Jacob turned to look back at her. "No. I don't."

They both gazed at each other for a moment, not knowing what to say. Bella cleared her throat and smiled at him. "Where's your costume?" She asked, looking him up and down.

Jacob turned in a circle. "I'm wearing it."

"That's what you always wear." Bella replied as she looked at his shorts.

"I've come as myself." Jacob declared, laughing.

"Yeah, so have the rest of you." Bella said dryly. None of the male members of the pack had come in costume. Only Leah, Emily, Rachel and Kim had dressed up.

"We just get so hot in too many clothes." Jacob shrugged his shoulders.

"Leah is wearing the same as me. She must get hot." Bella said without thinking.

"I don't think she would want to walk around bare chested like the rest of us." Jacob pointed out.

"Oh, I suppose not." Bella blushed as she realized her mistake.

"Come on Bells, dance with me?" Jacob held out his hand.

"Noooo way. I can't dance." Bella protested.

"Neither can Paul, but he's up there making an idiot of himself."

Bella looked over toward the bonfire. Paul was jumping around as if he had ants in his pants. Jacob's sister Rachel was glaring at him in annoyance as he nearly stepped on her foot. "Why does he always do that?"

Jacob grinned. "Because none of us have got the heart to tell him that he sucks at dancing, and also it's funny to watch."

"You can be quite evil when you want to be, Jacob Black." Bella allowed him to lead her over to the others. They stood on the edge of the group as they began to sway from side to side.

* * *

"Time for the food." Emily announced loudly.

There was a sudden stampede for the table with Seth leading the way. He had a manic gleam in his eye as he headed straight for the chocolate cake. His hand reached out to grab a large portion when he was yanked back. "Huh?"

"Go to the back of the queue, Seth." Sam commanded him.

"But that's not fair." Seth spluttered.

"Well if you hadn't spent the best part of the day trying to steal the food then you wouldn't be punished now." Sam said as he tried to hide a rare smile.

Seth glowered at him. He sloped off to the back of the queue, discreetly nabbing a ham sandwich as he did so.

Jacob pushed his way through his brothers and piled two plates high with food. He made sure to claim two big slices of the chocolate cake, Bella was well known to love chocolate. As he passed the drinks table, he picked up two cans of beer and headed back to her. "There you go."

"I can't eat all this." Bella said as she gazed at her heaped up plate.

"That's not all for you." Jacob laughed. "I was stocking up for myself."

"I should have guessed." Bella rolled her eyes as she went straight for the chocolate cake and took a huge bite.

Seth finally reached the table, he walked over to the one holding the chocolate cake and cried out when he realized it was all gone. His eyes swiveled to his brothers who laughed at his sullen expression. He stomped off in disgust, his hands full of muffins instead.

* * *

"The stars are spinning, Jake. Look." Bella lay on her back on the sand, the light from the bonfire shining in her eyes. By her side were several empty cans of beer.

"You're drunk, honey." Jacob smiled as he lay next to her, looking up at the night sky.

"I'm not drunk. I'm mellow." Bella giggled to herself. "I've had a brilliant time tonight, thank you for inviting me."

Jacob turned his head to look at her. "I didn't invite you, Bells. I tricked you into coming."

"Thanks for tricking me into coming." Bella giggled again as she let out a contented sigh.

Jacob's face turned serious for a moment. He watched as she waved her hands in the air, pretending to reach for the stars. He didn't want to spoil her happy mood, but he couldn't hold it in anymore. "Bells, I imprinted on you." He blurted out.

Bella's hands fell to her sides as she turned her head to stare into his eyes. "I know, Jake. I know."

* * *

They walked down the beach hand in hand until they were a good distance away from the others. Automatically they headed for the bleached out driftwood log that lay at the furthermost end, hidden by some rocks. Bella sat down and patted the spot beside her. Jacob joined her and gazed at her expectantly.

"How long have you known?" He asked.

"Since graduation." She confessed.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Jacob demanded, feeling hurt that she would keep something like that to herself.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Bella countered.

Jacob pressed his lips together as he turned and looked out at the sea. The moon hung low in the sky and was reflected in the water. "I didn't say anything because I didn't want you to feel beholden to me." He admitted.

Bella reached out and took his hand between both of her own. "I didn't say anything for the same reason Jake. I've seen what damage imprinting can do. Leah is happy with Embry now, but she really suffered after Sam left her. Then there was Edward...I had to be sure what I was really feeling."

"I just wanted you to love me for myself, Bells. Like the way I love you." Jacob said sadly. "What happens now?"

Bella smiled at him affectionately. "Now we go back to the party and celebrate the new year...as a couple."

Jacob turned to stare at her in shock. "What? You really mean that? What about Cullen?" He fired one question at her after another.

Bella put a finger on his lips to quieten him. "Edward was at my house today because I was plucking up the courage to tell him it was over, then you turned up."

"That's why you you came with me so easily." Jacob breathed. "He still doesn't know though."

"Yes he does." Bella rested her head on his shoulder as she spoke. "I called him from Leah's house and told him the truth."

"What is the truth?" Jacob leaned his head against hers, as he stared back out at the ocean.

"The truth is that I love you." Bella said simply. "I always have."

* * *

They all stood around the bonfire in a circle holding hands. Jared looked at his watch and began the count down. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one...happy new year."

Everyone cheered and hugged each other happily as they celebrated the start of another year. Bella found herself being passed from one set of warm arms to another as each member of the pack wished her a happy new year. Emily, Kim, Rachel and even Leah surrounded her and welcomed her into their inner circle.

"Hurt him and I'll break your face." Was Leah's parting comment as she went over to join Embry.

Bella smiled to herself. "There's no chance of that." She murmured.

Jacob came up behind her and put his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Happy new year, honey."

Bella turned around in his arms. "Happy new year, Jake." She slipped her hand behind his neck and stood on her tiptoes so she could seal her promise with a kiss.

* * *

Seth sat off to one side by himself, a happy grin on his face as he bit down on a large slice of chocolate cake. Leah had presented it to him at midnight as she wished him a happy new year. Sisters weren't so bad after all!

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


End file.
